Merry Christmas to all of you!
by Master-of-Feelings
Summary: It's just a story full of... Just read it, please!


**So it's another short story about their Christmas and may contain some Pratie, some Skilene and some Kolexis! It's song fic and the song is: Let it snow (Phineas and Ferb version), Winter wonderland and Santa Claus is coming to town! Random huh? So read and review~**

* * *

It was snowing in America. Every kids were either making snowmen or having a snowball fight. Alexis and her younger sister, Katie were about to go to the zoo. Alexis' hair was curled at the bottom and she was wearing a pink snow hat, pink sweater with black stripes, a black scarf with pink stripes, pink gloves, black pants, and pink snow boots and Katie's dark brown hair was curled from the top and to the bottom and she was wearing the same thing as her sisters, only blue and green.

"SO sis, wanna visit Private?" Alexis asked as she grinned.

"We are at the zoo anyways." Katie said as she began to walk to the Penguin habitat.

"Yeah right." Alexis said as she rolled her eyes and walked up to the otter habitat.

Everything in the zoo wasn't all frozen. Marlene's habitat was still the same only the snow kept falling and melting because of the furnace from the office. And it was the same with all the other habitats. Except for the penguin habitat.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..." Alexis muttered as she smiled and started to walk to the penguin habitat. And she let the song round her head.

_oh, the weather outside is frightful  
but the fire is so delightful  
and since we've no place to go  
let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_it doesn't show signs of stopping  
and i've bought some corn for popping  
the lights are turned way down low  
let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_when we finally kiss goodnight  
how i'll hate going out in the storm  
but if you'll really hold me tight  
all the way home i'll be warm_

_the fire is slowly dying  
and my dear, we're still goodbying  
as long as you love me so  
let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_when we finally kiss goodnight  
how i'll hate going out in the storm  
but if you'll really hold me tight  
all the way home i'll be warm_

_the fire is slowly dying  
and my dear, we're still goodbying  
as long as you love me so  
let it snow (let it snow)  
let it snow (let it snow)  
let it snow (let it snow)_

Alexis stopped walking and saw her penguin brother, best friends and boyfriend. She smiled at them and saw Kowalski was sliding her way from the habitat. Unknown to the people what was the smart penguin was doing, they found it cute because Kowalski gave Alexis a thorn-less rose. Alexis blushed but gladly accepted the rose.

"Awww..." The other New yorkers said.

"How sweet." An old lady said.

"I think that penguin has a crush on her." A man whispered to his date.

"Leave it be. The penguin knows his feelings." The girl said to the man as they all left to go to the other habitat.

Alexis smiled at Kowalski as she waved at him. He waved back and he saw Katie was smirking beside Alexis.

"So... Rumors... People think that was cute because Kowalski gave you a red rose." Katie said.

"Come on. We came here because we need the penguins, Marlene, and the lemurs for later." Alexis said.

Now the penguins were curious. They escaped their habitat and into Alexis and Katie's hand.

"So where are we going?" Skipper asked.

"To our house. Mom said we're can have a Christmas party there so we have one and everything is set!"

"Really?" Private asked with glee.

"Yeah..." Katie responded as they gathered the animals they needed.

.:[2 hours later, the party]:.

Everyone was having fun. Marlene was playing an electric guitar, Skipper was playing the bass guitar, Private was playing the keyboard, Rico was playing on drums and the sisters were singing.

Alexis:_  
Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

Katie:_  
Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

Both:_  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town_

_Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

_He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town._

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

_To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
Walking in a winter wonderland~_

They finished the song, which made everyone clapped their flippers/hands/paws at them. The sister smiled. Celestia grabbed a CD and put it in the family CD player and it started to play a song.

_oh you better watch out  
you better not cry  
you better not pout  
i am telling you why_

Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town.

He's making a list  
he's checking it twice  
he's gonna find out  
who is naughty and nice

Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
yeah Santa's comin' to town.

He sees you when your sleeping,  
he knows when your awake.  
He knows when you have been bad or good  
so you better be good for goodness sake,  
He knows when you have been bad or good  
so you gotta be good for goodness sake.  
(you gotta be good for goodness sake)  
or you will have sand or coal in you stocking.  
you better watch out  
you better not cry  
you better not pout  
I'm telling you why

Santa Clause is coming to town,  
Santa Clause is coming to town,  
Santa Clause is coming to town

He sees you when your sleeping  
he knows when your awake  
he knows if you've been bad or good  
so you better be good for goodness sake,  
so you gotta be good for goodness sake.  
(you gotta be good for goodness sake)

you better watch out  
you better not cry  
you better not pout  
I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town,  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Be Good so you don't get sand or coal in your stocking!

Everyone smiled and danced around their way outside. Celestia hanged a mistletoe under their backyard tree, between Skipper and Marlene. Both of them looked up and blushed.

"Mooooom.." Skipper groaned.

"Skipper, it's just a-" Marlene was cut off. She was kissing Skipper. Her eyes began to close as she wrapped her paws around Skipper's neck and Skipper wrapped his flippers around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Marlene." Skipper said as kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas too."

Celestia smiled and removed the mistletoe and hanged it between Kowalski and Alexis.

"Mom..." Alexis groaned as she grabbed Kowalski as she kissed him passionately. (Katie: OMG!)

"Oh my..." Kowalski said as he fainted and a smug look on his face.

Celestia looked at Private and Katie. She smiled and hid the mistletoe on her pocket. She grabbed the fireworks and fired them at the sky, showing: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

* * *

**So did you enjoyed it? I hope you did~ Review please~**


End file.
